memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Other universes
This is a list on the many universes in Star Trek. Any new universes may be added here! Have fun with it! (Do not delete any universes since if it does not make sense to you then just remember that this is a FANON SITE and not any other Star Trek site!) Canon Prime Universe - Basically everything from the Canon side of Star Trek takes place here along with fanon that doesn't interfere with canon. Mirror universe - The universe visited by Captain Kirk and part of his crew that was found out to be the opposite of the prime universe along with fanon that doesn't interfere with canon. ( ) Mirror Universe 2 - Possible universe theorized by because he feels that since the USS Defiant vanished to this universe then this universe should have been more advanced than the "parallel" universe. So this is a "possible" universe. Antimatter Universe (Canon) - Universe like the Prime Universe but everything their is made out of antimatter. Captain Kirk once visited this universe but the only way to get to it was through a "corridor between universes". ( ) Non-Canon This includes books, video games, and other "non-canon" references added. Fanon *Negative Zone - Prison home of the Rifteons. (Star Trek: Futures) *"The Higher Plain" - In the far future humans "accend to this plain of existence". The Orygi are one of many races that live here. (Star Trek: Futures) *Warship VOY universe - Also Known as Imperial Federation Universe (or to its own inhabitants as Imperial Uni-Designation 0.00001) is fairly similar to the Prime Universe however is ruled under a main single unifying Government/Space Defense Corps. with a absolute rule. And also unlike the Prime Universe this reality is also several decades more advanced than current Starfleet technology. *Alternate Mirror Universe - Home to the Earthian Emprie this universe is a ruthless place to go for everything you know about the prime universe (fanon) is completely reversed. Such as if you are good here then your opposite will be evil their plus you would have different personalities as well as diffenrent likes and dis-likes. :In this mirror universe, the Borg and the Dominion both exist, as does the Romulan Star Empire, which was not destroyed in 2156. *Alternate Prime Universe - Like the prime universe but it has almost every ship thinkable (names and registries as well as ship classes). The alien races are roughly the same but their outer appearences look different. Plus Earth never had an Engunetics War but they did have a World War 3 which changed Earth for the better. Also this is the "good" side to the Alternate Mirror Universe. Quantum Realities By Basic definition a Quantum Reality is simply a divergent timeline by comparison to the original history that came before it. However unlike a simple fixable change in the fabric of time these sort of temporal divergences exist as universes all on their own. This is a listing of a few of them. Diverged Prime Universe - Universe that was created from the prime universe but the time line was changed due to a Romulan who wanted to change the past. (NOTE: no other information may be added to this article because I suggest that you wait until the movie comes out first. Rift Fleet 03:45, 5 April 2009 (UTC)) "Star Trek Universes" - The multiple different events in every series that kept changing every so often that should of created many different universes. Such as when Worf was almost destroyed by an Enterprise-D from a universe filled with the Borg. Or a universe when the Voayger was still in the Delta Quadrent (multiple times seen). *Conflict Prime Universe - Basically the Prime Universe, but labeled as an "alternate" universe for those who found the material too offensive. In this universe, Earth was united by a group of extremist-intellectuals who outlawed religion and created a government based on the fundamentals of Karl Marx's communism (ie. getting rid of wealth, hunger, etc. by placing all the means under government control and giving what the people want to them), but not the kind of communism as seen in the Cold War. These barbaric actions were then covered up, and the Federation rewrote the history of the 21st Century to exclude all their actions. Even so, greed and corruption exist in the upper echelons of Starfleet and the Federation, and poverty is still an issue in the lowest echelons. Those who don't agree with the Federation's views on humanity are labeled as "socially inferior" or "rabble rousers", some of them have even been declared enemies of the state to be killed on sight. Alpha-Numeric Designations After 2345 Starfleet Command began to designate all nearby Parallel Universes with Greek Alpha-Numeric coded names this is a listing of all currently designated dimensions. *Universe-Alpha (Prime Universe) *Universe-Beta (Mirror Universe) *Universe-Gamma (Megas-Tu or "Magic Universe" located within the energy based center of the Milky Way Galaxy.) *Universe-Delta (Imperial or Warship Voyager Universe) Real Life Universes (Only one so far but you never know. The Universe - The universe that you live in. This article was created for the fun of it but it should be considered a "real life" article so do not place any fanon on this article. You can however place any information on real life planets, star systems, Earth vehicles lauched into space, or alien races encoutered on Earth. Category:Universes